


Day 14: Celebration/Party

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Series: 25 Days of Christmas (The Flash_The Arrow) [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry likes to rant about things, and Cisco loves to indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14: Celebration/Party

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions The Walking Dead (yay!).

“I can’t wait to party tonight!” Cisco said as he got dressed for the Christmas party he was going to with Barry. It was being held at Star Labs and all of their friends were going to be there. Even Oliver, Felicity and Diggle and his family had come to Central City for the festivities.

“We’ve been over this a million times Cisco, it’s not a party it’s a…”

“Celebration I know,” Cisco said and rolled his eye as Barry huffed and wrinkled his shirt as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Cisco. 

“Mhm. Partying is when you go out and get drunk with your friends. Celebrations are for celebrating something together.”

“I know, Bar. I just love it when you rant about things. Like that one time, you went on and on about how Daryl in The Walking Dead was totally gay for Rick, and the producers just needed to get on with it already.”

Barry blushed and said, “Well its true, and you can’t tell me the same isn’t true for Rick. Whenever shit gets crazy, who’s name does he call? Daryl’s, every time.”

“You are so cute Bar,” Cisco said as he placed a soft kiss on Barry’s nose before tying his tie for him. “Now get your cute butt to the kitchen and grab the pies while I grab the paper plates and plastic utensils. 

“Whatever Cisco, you know I’m right. And you are totally hot for Daryl,” Barry said before running to the kitchen with a cheeky grin on his face. 

“One time I have that dream and tell him about it, and he uses it against me forever,” Cisco muttered as he followed his boyfriend at a much more sedate pace.


End file.
